


Drive All Night To Get To You

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 16: Write a story about two people in a long-distance relationship, driving to a location mid-way between both their cities.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark (minor)
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 9





	Drive All Night To Get To You

**Renly: I’m leaving now. Can’t wait to see you. Can’t wait to have you in my arms again.**

**Loras: I’m finishing my cereal and then I’m leaving. I can’t wait to see you too. I miss seeing you everyday.**

**Renly: Gotta drive, have to stop texting. Remember to drive safe. Love you.**

**Loras: Drive safe, love you too**

Renly put his phone in the cupholder, turned up the radio, and put the car in drive before pulling on to the road. After college, Loras and Renly had gone back to their respective homes, leaving them four hours apart and with little free time. They were miserable at first, still are somewhat miserable, but they’ve found ways to cope. They scheduled a day once a month to meet in the middle to spend time with each other. The exact midpoint between them was a small diner and they’d quickly become regulars at. His gas light went on after about ten minutes and he pulled into the first gas station he drove by. As he pulled up to a pump his phone buzzed, so he checked it as he got out of the car.

**Loras: Leaving now, see you in two hours ❤️**

**Renly: I forgot to get gas yesterday so I’m stopped at a gas station. See you soon Lor. ❤️**

**Loras: I told you to get gas**

**Renly: I know, I was gonna, but then I remembered I forgot to get peanut butter and had to go back to the store.**

**Loras: Great now I want peanut butter. Call me I have to drive.**

Renly started the gas pumping before calling Loras.

“You should be paying full attention to the road” Renly smiled to himself.

“Hands free device, perfectly legal. I missed your voice”

“I missed yours too” He really had missed Loras’s voice. He really missed Loras in general.

“I really wish teleportation had been invented already”

“Me too, Lor, me too,” The gas stopped flowing so Renly took out the pump and closed the tank as he listened to Loras describe his surroundings before getting back in the car, “I’m going back on the road now”

“Stay on the phone? I wanna hear your voice and I don’t want to be alone for two hours. The drive is so boring”

“Of course I’ll stay on with you” Renly put the phone on speaker phone before pulling out of the gas station.

“My phone says I’ll be there at eleven ten”

“Are you using a gps? Do you not know the way by now?” Renly teased.

“I know the way but there's a bunch of construction going on and the detours are hella confusing. Once I get back on the main road I’m gonna turn it off” Loras retorted.

They talked the whole drive until Renly pulled into the diner parking lot two hours later. Loras was still ten minutes away, so Renly went in and got their usual booth and a soda with an order of fries. He was the only person there except for the employees and Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark, who were as much regulars as them. When Loras walked in ten minutes later with a big smile on his, Renly couldn’t resist jumping out of his seat and hugging him before kissing him passionately. Theon wolf whistled from their table.

“Get it Baratheon!”

“Leave them alone” Robb said.

“Greyjoy, Stark” Loras greeted.

“Loras” Robb nodded as Loras and Renly sat down.

“I think you’ve gotten even prettier,” Renly said and Loras blushed.

“Your hair is longer. I like it” 

“Hey boys, usual orders?” Their waitress, Jeyne, asked cheerily, coming up to them.

“Yeah, thanks Jeyne” Renly smiled.

“Coming right up”

“So, how is life in Highgarden?” Renly asked, taking a fry.

“Boring without you. This long distance thing sucks” Loras rested his head in his hand, frowning.

“I know. I hate this” Renly took Loras’s other hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

“Come back to Highgarden with me” Loras blurted out looking hopefully at Renly.

“What?” Renly asked, shocked at the suddenness.

“Come back to Highgarden with me. Come on, is it so crazy? No more of this only seeing each other in person once a month. We both know you hate your family and you’re miserable in the family business. Why do we both have to be miserable when there’s such an easy solution. Come to Highgarden with me”

“Loras, I can’t just quit the family business and I can’t just leave my home”

“Why?”

“Cause, cause. Because I can’t, Loras” Renly floundered for a reason.

“You have nothing,” Loras smirked.

“I’ve got nothing”

“Come back to Highgarden with me”

“Ok” Renly gave in.

“Ok?” Loras looked at him hopefully.

“I’ll go back to Highgarden with you”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight. I love you, Loras and I want to be with you, everyday. And you’re right, I hate my family. As much as I love Storm’s End, I love you more”

“Jeyne! Bring us two of your finest milkshakes! And two for our dear friends over there! We’re celebrating!” Loras shouted with a grin.

“What are we celebrating?” Robb asked.

“We’re moving in together!” Loras exclaimed.

“Does that mean we’re not gonna see you two much anymore?” jeyne asked, bringing out a tray of milkshakes.

“We promise we’ll still come out here once a month to see you. I could never go without your delicious food” Renly smiled at her.

“Good. Congratulations” Jeyne said before heading back to the kitchen.

“Congrats guys” Theon raised his glass to them before turning back to his boyfriend.

“To our new lives together” Loras raised his glass.

“To our future” Renly raised his glass and they both drank.

It was the start of a beautiful life.


End file.
